Cloud services offerings provide conveniences to entities that manage and/or run applications in the cloud. Those applications may require the purchase of licenses to execute instances of the application. Application licensing is typically dependent on a number of discrete components used to execute an application. In a typical licensing scenario, the number of licenses required for an application is based on the number of processing units used in the execution of the application, and that execution may span several machines consuming several processing units.